This invention relates to downhole tools. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a downhole percussion tool.
In the drilling of oil and gas wells, a bit means is utilized to drill a wellbore. Downhole percussion tools, sometimes referred to as hammers, thrusters, or impactors are employed in order to enhance the rate of penetration in the drilling of various types of subterranean formations. In some types of wellbores, such as deviated and horizontal wells, drillers may utilize downhole mud motors. The complexity and sensitivity of bottom hole assemblies affects the ability of drillers to use certain tools, such as downhole hammers.